User talk:Sparkbomber
Thanks for the congratulations. And I'm a 'she' if it matters ^_^ Also, unless you mind, I just going to list the various possible prophecies by the Hermit in just his entry since the events can happen with or without him (the Bearded Children one comes to mind) Dairoga (talk) 13:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Organization Thank you. I do love the game, and its a shame it wasn't a bigger release when it first came out. It was done in the same year as Sid Meir's Alpha Centauri...and I love both games. Hope the changes/additions I've made have made sense. I do try to retain the original stuff (even captions on photos, for example) as much as possible. Heh, I know we may have to come up with something better for some of the entries/clean up. I am pretty sure we will split up the Hermit stuff since it is two different formats, and could do it now. However, I do think that when the prophecy does fit one of the two formats he has, then it makes sense to put extra prophecies up. Dairoga (talk) 17:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Hi Sparkbomber, based no what you said, I do think it is best to split up the Hermit dialogues. Basically, the one called 'Sacrifice for the Future' is the one where you sacrifice horses/cattle/treasure/etc. You may rename them as you please, though :) Dairoga (talk) 18:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Concern Just a small concern...someone brought up something: The mention itself is here: http://kingofdragonpass.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dragonkill_War_(story)#comm-4062 Worse comes to worse, we may have to delete the stuff. I don't know. Dairoga (talk) 01:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you for the reply. I didn't mean to take up your time, but didn't want it to get buried under things. I did read up on the licensing earlier, but I might have missed that part. :: Yes, all the text is found in game (I can provide screenshots of it, or if you have your game handy, it is there). :: You know the section where they have all the myths, and whatnot? Well, passages like the Dragonkill War are all found there. :: Dairoga (talk) 17:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Spark, About the copyright concern, I sent an email to David Dunham ust to be sure, and I got an answer : and as it turns out, the person who posted the comment is right, that page, and the other myth/story pages aren't in line with their copyright. The background stories belong to Issaries Inc (they have a joint licence with A-Sharp), and we can't quote more than 250 words directly. Here's Issaries Inc's checklist. So I'm going to delete the long-quote myth/story pages, and we should keep an eye out for other pages in the same vein. The rest of the wiki seems to be fine though. :) --Nihilariann (talk) 06:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Just dropping a minor hello Sparkbomber. Hope all is well. Heh, given some of the new stuff for the iOS devices, I've been tempted to get something just for the newer KoDP. Nothing major, just doing minor cleanup here and there as time permits. One thing you may have known is Wikia, due to a change in some US law, disallowed anonymous editing/posting on some sites, and this includes the KoDP wikia. Dairoga (talk) 00:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC)